


Not Confined to the Office

by len1985



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len1985/pseuds/len1985
Summary: What happens after the kiss in the office? Directly after the end of The Kill List.





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie was riding high from what had happened on her first day back from the Ukraine. Not how things had started out, of course, but ending up kissing the life out of Serena, behind locked doors and closed blinds in their office, was heady and wonderful. 

Jason was dispatched to Alan’s as was normal, with strict instructions from Serena about his shoulder. The two women headed back to Serena’s place, brimming with excitement and nervousness. Anticipation surrounded them, quickening their steps and their heartbeats.

They tripped in through the front door, clinging to each other, lips meshed desperately for an all consuming meeting of tongues and mouths. They needed this kiss more than air and didn’t stop as they tugged at coats and kicked off shoes. Lost completely, pushing and pulling each other to where Serena’s bedroom should be. Stopping only to push the other against the nearest surface and deepen their kiss.

Serena’s shirt was quickly disposed of – good thing too, it really was horrible – and various other items of clothing were discarded, scattered throughout the house. Falling into the bedroom in only their underwear, Bernie needed to check in with Serena before she was unable to stop herself.

“Serena...” every time she said the brunette’s name it was like a prayer, a whispered deference to whatever unseen force had brought this whirlwind of curves, beauty, strength and love into her life. “Are you ok with this? Nothing needs to happen that you’re not sure about.” 

Bernie wanted her, but she wanted Serena to know there was no pressure, no rush. She had waited her entire life to find Serena, she could wait a little longer to make her truly hers. Although not too much longer, if she kept looking at her like that. 

Serena’s only answer was to reach slowly round behind the blonde to unhook her bra. Serena looked at her then with such awe, she’d never thought of another woman’s body this way, but Bernie was incredibly sexy standing there breathless, nipples firm with lust. Serena felt desire invade every part of her and settle between her thighs.

She reached for Bernie and kissed her with everything in her. Fingers tracing curious paths over her skin, it was so new and intriguing to be exploring Bernie’s smooth curves and to find herself so turned on. She was fascinated with every sensation and committed every line and freckle and scar to memory. Everything that made this woman unique from anyone else she’d ever known. Making her fall even more in love with her.

Bernie watched the concentration on the brunette’s face, gasping every now and then as Serena found a particularly sensitive spot. Serena was regarding her as though she were some previously unsolved mystery that only she had figured out.

It made Bernie’s chest tighten and her vision blur with unshed tears to be considered so precious. How had she gone a lifetime without anyone looking at or touching her like this? Not Marcus nor Alex. How had those idiots walked away from Serena and how amazing she was? Really she should be thanking them for bringing Serena to her. Her heart ached with how easily she could have been one of them, for she too had walked away. 

Serena noticed the tears in Bernie’s eyes. “Bernie, my love what’s wrong?” Concern creasing her gorgeous features, making her even more beautiful. 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Bernie replied, feeling totally at peace for the first time, happiness settling into her bones, healing her heart. 

Bernie took Serena in her arms, placed soft kisses all over her face, whispering into the breaths between kisses “You are so beautiful.” Serena had never felt more desired. “You are truly breath taking.” “I am never letting you go again.” “I was such a fool, to leave someone so incredible.” Serena felt Bernie’s warm breath against her skin, the proof that this was all real. She was here.

Bernie manoeuvred them towards the bed and they lent against it, still standing. She wanted Serena to be naked with her, right now, so she could touch every part of her. No barriers between them. Skin on skin. Removing Serena’s bra and leaning back to appreciate her, she had never known anyone look so divine. 

She kissed her way down Serena torso, stopping to caress and kiss both her breasts in turn, tugging lightly on her nipples with her teeth. Continuing down over her stomach, to her navel and dropping to her knees in front of the exquisite woman whose smile lit up the world. 

Looking up at Serena, she slipped her thumbs either side of Serena’s hips inside the waistband of her underwear.

Serena held her breath as the cool air of the room met the warmth of her centre, watching Bernie remove her panties. She had never experienced such a turn on and she was trembling, looking on as Bernie nuzzled at her core. Bernie gripped her backside as she kissed her, Serena wasn’t sure how she was continuing to stand, as the glorious sensations radiated out through to her edges. One hand twisted into blonde curls, as she willed Bernie to keep going. 

Suddenly Bernie’s tongue flicked out and licked the length of Serena, then she took her clit into her mouth, sucking gently. Serena lost her balance then and luckily she was propped against the mattress as she fell on to her bed. Giggling to herself, she let Bernie guide them further up onto the bed, the blonde quickly slipped off her own underwear so that they were both fully uncovered. Serena shivered with want as she saw all of the blonde for the first time.

Her attention was sharply pulled back into focus on herself, as Bernie shifted to redouble her earlier efforts between her legs. Serena had never felt anything like this, as Bernie’s tongue pushed her closer to completion. One hand reached up to fondle her breasts, while the other teased her entrance. 

“Fuck me, Bernie, please. Inside!” Serena wouldn’t have been certain she’d said the words, only it was definitely her own voice. Breathier and pleading, but hers none the less. 

“Hmm.” Bernie hummed her agreement against Serena’s clit, sending shock waves hurtling through her. She jerked uncontrollably, writhing in ecstasy. How had it never been like this before? Probably, she knew, because it had never been Bernie, but now it always would be. 

Bernie moved up to kiss Serena again and the brunette cried out at the loss of her tongue. Bernie wanted to watch her as she entered her for the first of what she hoped would be many times. She wanted Serena to taste herself, she wanted to claim her. 

As Bernie came up to meet Serena’s mouth with her own, she could feel Serena’s hand trailing down her front seeking her out. She stuttered out the brunette’s name as Serena’s fingers moved over her throbbing clit. She felt Serena move up off the bed towards her, kissing her as her hand explored further.

Bernie ground against her, yearning for purchase, as two of Serena’s fingers entered her without warning. 

“Serena!” The room span out of focus as Bernie was now riding Serena’s hand between them, straddling the brunette’s hips. 

Serena thrust into her with every grind of Bernie’s pelvis against her own. Nothing could have prepared her for this. Seeing Bernie above her arching into her fingers, coming undone with every time her digits slid in and out of her. The strange shift in weight each time Bernie lifted off her to fall back down again. The warmth and friction from Bernie’s thighs either side of her hips.

She was captivated by Bernie’s obvious need for release. Head thrown back, eyes closed and fucking Serena’s hand, as she in turn fucked her. Serena had never had this affect on anyone, couldn’t quite believe she was the cause of all the noises falling from her mouth or the expression on her face. She wanted Serena to make her cum.

With that realisation in mind, Serena called out to her “Bernie, I want you to look at me. Now.” The blonde’s eyes flew open at the command.

Serena flipped them suddenly so that she was on top of Bernie, fingers still inside her. From her vantage point, she could thrust harder and deeper than before, whilst able to lean down and take the blonde’s mouth with her own. She shifted to place her other hand over one of Bernie’s breast, taking the nipple between thumb and forefinger pulling and twisting it. Judging by Bernie’s incoherent pleas, she was close now. 

Serena licked a path up the side of Bernie’s neck to nip at her earlobe, “You know there are some who assert that the g spot is a myth.” Serena curled her fingers, grinning with satisfaction at Bernie’s cry of pleasure. 

“Looks like I found yours though.” Bernie’s head nodded emphatically as she moaned. Serena takes this as her cue to ramp things up. She thrusts unforgivingly in and out of Bernie, making sure to give appropriate attention to that allusive g spot.

“Serena, please don’t stop I...oh fuck Serena! I’m going to cum. Serena you’re -”

Bernie can’t finish the thought as she feels the waves of pleasure crash over her, with Serena there inside her. Her whole body tenses as she orgasms hard and Serena watches her slowly come back to herself, whispering the brunette’s name over and over.

“No fair.” She says when she can speak again, Serena has settled beside her now, tickling her front with her fingertips. 

“Why?” Serena looks worried briefly. 

“This was supposed to be about you. It was your first time after all.” She fake pouts but she’s too sated to be convincingly cross.

“We can get to that. We have time.” Serena nestles in to her and heaves a contented sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she had recovered from her own orgasm, Bernie felt the desire to reciprocate hit her, as she caressed Serena's back while they huddled together naked and smiling. Her skin was incredibly smooth and Bernie's fingers tingled with the longing to feel more. She dragged her hand teasingly slowly down the brunette's back to settle on her ass, fingers barely touching her, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. Serena was really at her fingertips, how she had gotten here was a mystery to her. After everything she'd done to her and all the ways she'd failed this glorious woman, they were together, completely nude and Serena had just made love to her for the first of (please God!) countless times. Had made her climax longer and harder than she'd ever remembered before. Now it was time to share the same with her...

Her hand retraced the path back up from behind Serena to gently ease her flat on to the mattress. She straddled the brunette's hips and she lowered herself to those kissable lips. She lost herself in another perfect kiss, as her tongue explored the inside of Serena's mouth. Her hands dancing all over the voluptuous body underneath her. Drawing back from the kiss to look at the undressed form in its entirely, she shuddered with sheer desire. "You are so beautiful, Serena. I can't believe I get to touch you. Like this." Bernie's hand rested on the brunette's breast, thumb teasing around her nipple, until Serena arched in to her hand, frustrated and turned on beyond belief. Bernie left barely there kisses all over the skin on her throat, as her thumb continued its devastating avoidance of her nipple. Serena thought she might go crazy if Bernie didn't touch her properly soon. The blonde nipped at her earlobe with her teeth, as she offered up more words of adulation. "Gorgeous. You are incredible." Bernie suddenly pinched her nipple between thumb and forefinger, Serena gasped at the connection. Bernie's whispers continued close to her ear. "I should never have left you. How could I walk away from being able to do this?" Bernie moved to the other breast and captured Serena's other nipple with her mouth. The combination of fingers on one and lips on the other made Serena's whole body tense in unmeasurable pleasure, she scrabbled for purchase on the sheets.

"Bernie, I need you. Please." Serena's wasn't even sure what she was asking for, she just needed more. Her body had never responded like this, even the slightest touch from Bernie drove her wild. Would she ever get enough? Oh well, at least she'd have fun trying.

"What do you need? Tell me. Or better yet. Show me." Bernie smirked at her own suggestion. Watching Serena please herself would undoubtedly be undeniably sexy.

Serena's body hummed with excitement at what Bernie seemed to be asking. "You want me to -"

"Touch yourself." Both women flooded with arousal at the command.

Serena nodded and Bernie moved to kneel beside her so she could see exactly what Serena did to herself. The brunette settled herself slightly higher up the bed so she could half sit against the head board. Her eyes never leaving Bernie's, she ghosted her hand from her own neck, between the valley of her breasts, it tickled over her stomach until she reached her clit. Setting up a torturously slow pace at first, her fingers stroking and coaxing. She opened herself between thumb and middle finger for better access and a better view for Bernie. The blonde sucked in a sharp breath as she studied Serena working on herself. Eyes flitted between her face and her cunt, dark brown eyes hooded with lust.

Serena's other hand began pinching at her own nipple, in time with the one rubbing her centre. "This is what I was reduced to when you were gone." She practically pushes the words out, breathing heavy as she gets carried away with her actions.

Bernie should have felt guilt and shame, but she just got hornier, as she imagined Serena doing this late at night, while she was doing exactly the same thing in Ukraine. Imagining her panting and coming on her own fingers as she yearned for Bernie's touch instead of her own.

"Stop." Bernie startled them both. "Now I'm here, that really is something I think I could help you with. Don't you?" She moved down to nestle between Serena's legs, as Serena stopped working and pulled her hand away to make room for the blonde.

"Yes, please Bernie. I want you. I want your touch, not mine." Serena pleaded. She was so keyed up, she needed to cum soon or she might die.

Bernie kissed at the inside of her thighs, there were tiny beads of sweat glistening on her skin from her own efforts and Bernie licked at them, spurred on by the taste. She palmed her way from Serena's knees to her core, pulling her lips apart and dipping her head to breathe in the brunette. She huff out a heady sigh and Serena shook as the puff of air hit her clit. "If you taste as good as you look and smell, this is going to be amazing." Bernie caught Serena's gaze, the brunette looked fit to burst with anticipation. She made sure to hold their look as she flicked her tongue out to Serena's clit.

Serena's eyes closed by reflex, and her head hit the headboard when she threw it back at that first swipe of tongue against her. "Fucking hell!" she half hissed half screamed as the sensation stole her breath.

Bernie kissed her way over the brunette's hips and on up to suck on both nipples in turn before her lips crashed into Serena's for more kisses. Drawing a line with the tip of her tongue from Serena's mouth, down her middle to her clit again, she left soft and gentle licks on every part of her core. Kissing and sucking at her, Serena's wetness already clinging to her face. "Serena, oh you feel so good. You're so wet for me, aren't you?"

Serena couldn't really speak but she managed a frantic nod, silently willing Bernie to grant her release before she lost her mind.

Sensing that she had probably teased enough, Bernie picked up her pace and pushed harder on the brunette's clit with her tongue.

"Bernie, oh..." Serena was sure she couldn't take much more, as the pulsing in her clit started to radiate out, and her legs ached with the beginnings of her climax.

Bernie could taste the change and slowed down to withdraw, nipping at Serena's inner thigh to pull her back. She knew from experience that this would heighten the orgasm in the end, even if Serena was looking at her as if she was the cruellest woman alive to deprive her so.

She dove straight back in and sucked and tugged and pulled on Serena's clit again with her mouth. Even running her teeth over it, lightly biting the area which seemed to please the brunette judging by the sound of her moans. "Fuck, yes. Right there. Again." Was all she managed between ragged breaths.

Bernie pulled her back again by squeezing on her hips and moving away to reduce the pressure.

Serena was a turned on mess by this point, little almost mini orgasms hit her each time, giving her a taster of what Bernie was (deliberately, she was sure) keeping out of her reach. "Bernie, I can't... I need..." she was babbling incoherently now, totally at the mercy of Bernie deciding to release her. Or not, if she so desired. The whole thing was achingly incredible. Serena wasn't sure if she wanted to cum or not. The build up seemed so intoxicating that she never wanted it to end. What was Bernie doing to her?

Bernie took pity on her then, knowing that they would have many more love making sessions to play and tease. Now she wanted to drive Serena to the completion she had given her. So she took her clit into to her mouth and sucked on it, alternating this with her tongue circling before flicking it, strong and rhythmic, direct hits to where she needed it most.

Serena knew this was it, she could feel already that she was going to cum. Hard. Her whole body quivered as she dangled on the precipice of ecstasy. "Don't stop. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bernie I'm so close. So fucking close." Serena looked down searching out eye contact from the blonde. "Look at me. Bernie watch me cum for you."

Bernie eyes shot up to Serena's on hearing the sexiest thing any person had ever uttered. And she did watch as Serena kept her eyes fixed on Bernie's face, the brunette's features twisted in exquisite release. "Bernie!" Her whole body wracked with orgasm, arced up as she thrust in to Bernie's mouth.

"Oh shit." She threw out as she felt another orgasm build. Her legs shook and she had gripped handfuls of bedding as the second climax hit her.

Bernie kept her gaze on Serena, enraptured by how glorious she looked during orgasm. As Serena came back down to Earth, Bernie eased off to let her ride it out, until she was still and satisfied.

"Bernie, that was amazing. I've never... More than one. I..." Serena struggled with sentence structure as the aftershocks continued to strike at intervals.

"Never had multiple orgasms, eh?" Bernie couldn't keep the smile from her face as Serena shook her head, still speechless.

Bernie rested beside her then, pulling her in for a cuddle. "I would do anything for you, Serena. I love you."

Serena felt close to tears. She had never envisioned the blonde saying it first. And so quickly. Kissing her soundly she admitted. "I love you too. What we just shared was beyond anything I've ever felt. Bernie, I want to be with you. Always." Serena smiled through her tears, knowing she was complete now the blonde was by her side.

"And you will be. I couldn't be without you now Serena, not now that I know what it is to truly be yours and have you be mine." Bernie returned the smile, crying her own tears.

They held each other for the longest time, chatting sleepily about everything and nothing, before falling asleep still clinging together.


End file.
